Where Does the Dream Pick Up? Find the Super Saiyan God!
is the third episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is July 19, 2015. Its American air date is January 21, 2017. Summary As Beerus and Whis head back home, Beerus continues to remember the name of the figure from his dream. He becomes hungry after thinking for so long and Whis says that there's something special for them in the fridge. Beerus questions Whis' speed and to Whis' response, he claims to be the fastest in the universe. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai explains the roles to Kibito Kai as there are Gods of Creation, to balance them out there are also Gods of Destruction like Beerus. Kibito Kai assumes there must be some reason behind which planets' destruction by Beerus, but Old Kai explains that there is no reason for the destruction as he does it for his will. They decide they must prevent anyone of challenging Beerus, like Goku who seems to enjoy battle. Old Kai tells Kibito Kai that only gods can sense Beerus' ki. At that moment, King Kai telepathically contacts the Supreme Kais to inform them that Goku is training on his planet. Goku overhears his name being mentioned, but King Kai successfully distracts him by complaining about the time Goku teleported Cell to his planet. Back at Beerus' planet, Beerus summons the Oracle Fish and asks about her prophecy. Thirty nine years ago she predicted that in 39 years time a formidable foe would appear for him to fight. At first the Oracle Fish can not remember the name, but then Beerus suggests they reduce her daily meals from three down to two. After hearing this, she starts to remember and calls it Super Saiyan God. Beerus assumes after hearing this that Super Saiyan God is a deity, while Whis tells him it that it simply does not exist. Beerus reminds himself that he told Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Whis catches Beerus up to speed on how Frieza was defeated by Goku, which amazes Beerus. He also tells him that the remaining Saiyans, like Vegeta, are living on Earth, to which Beerus claims to have exterminated all of the dinosaurs. He decides to head for King Kai’s planet to ask Goku about the Super Saiyan God. On Earth, Krillin, Android 18, and Marron are stuck in traffic driving to the cruise ship where Bulma's birthday party is held. Fed up with traffic, Krillin puts his car into a capsule and they fly the rest of the way themselves, with Krillin holding Marron in his arms. On the way over there, they encounter Yamcha and Puar, then Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. A cruise ship is set at the beach, and on board preparations are wrapping up for Bulma’s party. The super bingo tournament’s top prize is strictly under wraps. Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi arrive, and Gohan shows Piccolo some of his wedding photos where he blinks in one. Master Roshi and Oolong lust over some women on the beach, but Chi-Chi prevents them, and Mr. Satan likewise has to keep Majin Buu from eating all the food ahead of schedule. Bulma is angry to know that both Vegeta and Goku are off training on her birthday, and so she sets sail without them. On King Kai's planet, Goku suddenly drops his training weights in alarm. For a moment, King Kai thought that Beerus had arrived, but Goku has just remembered Bulma’s party was that day. Back at Beerus’ temple, Whis has finished making packed lunches, which they plan to stop and eat along the way. Whis explains that it will take about 26 minutes to reach King Kai's planet, which upsets Beerus but exclaims he would watch an anime episode on the way there. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai fears about Beerus heading towards King Kai's planet where Goku resides. Major Events *Beerus is headed towards King Kai's planet, where Goku resides. *Bulma begins her birthday party. Appearances Locations *Sacred World of the Kais *Earth **Princess Bulma *Beerus' planet *King Kai's planet Trivia *This is the first episode of Dragon Ball Super to feature blood. Gallery Episode 3 DBS.png|Japanese title card DBS Master Roshi telescope.png|Master Roshi looking at women through the telescope DBS Beerus 100734.png|Beerus wearing his robe DBS Beerus relaxing 21234.png|Beerus relaxing DBS Krillin, Marron, and 18.png|Krillin, Android 18, and Marron fly to get to Bulma's party quicker Site Navigation ca:Episodi 3 (BDS) pt-br:Onde está a continuação do sonho!? A procura pelo Deus Super Saiyajin! Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga